Alice
by GreenEmeraldGirlxoxo
Summary: All it took for her heart to race and face to flush was for him to say her name. She promised herself she wouldn't fall in love. Oh, who was she kidding. She loved him. BorisxAlice


**My first HnKnA story! Its more based off the manga then anything. Mou, the game isn't in English, so I can't play it! *sob* sorry. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HnKnA**

**~(~)~**

Alice knew when she came to Wonderland that she'd never fall in love. After her first love, she just couldn't bear the thought of giving her heart to someone else. And being around Blood was just plain uncomfortable. He did look like her first love anyway.

She sighed, and wondered where she should go. The Hatter's mansion was not a place she wanted to be. Alice wouldn't mind seeing the bloody twins, or Elliot, but she refused to see Blood. The castle of hearts was a no too, because the Queen would make her stay for tea, and Ace would probably have her go tenting with him again. Alice, also decided against the Amusement park. She'd have to go on rides with Mary, or she might run into the twins or even Blood.

Alice opted for wondering the forest. She knew it was a bad idea, but she couldn't help it.

As she wandered, the trees rustled, and Alice's light russet brown hair blew in her face. She wiped it back, and caught sight of a pink tail, hanging off a limb of the tree. The tail twitched, the piercing jingling in the wind.

Curious to see what he was doing, Alice stepped to the base of the tree, hand against the callous bark.

She craned her neck to get a better view. Boris's back was propped up against the spine of the tree, with his arms crossed over his chest and the pink boa wrapped around his frame. His long legs stretched out in front of him, and his lips, from what Alice could see, were curled into a devious little smirk.

"Boris!" She called up, "What are you doing up there?"

He said nothing for the moment, but his pink cat ear trembled, as his recognized the voice. Slowly, his one eye opened, his golden orb staring down at her lazily, "I'm resting, Alice."

Alice's heart began to beat wildly in her chest. It hammered against her ribcage. Heat rose to her cheeks, as she blushed furiously.

"That's not what I meant!" She managed to say without stammering. Boris chuckled, and Alice could hear his piercings' clink in the breeze.

"Of course. Shall I come down?" He asked, sounding almost cocky.

Alice nodded, "Of course." Boris grinned, and slithered down the tree. Once he stood in front of Alice, did she realize just how tall he was. His form fitting black top barley covered his abdomen, showing off quite a bit of his skin. The boa idly sat in his elbows, as he smirked at her.

"So, Alice," Her name rolled off his tongue, "What do you want to do?" Boris always wanted to do something.

As Alice tried to control her wild heart, she pondered the possibilities. Boris would do anything she wished.

". . .Teach me." She said quietly, and Boris cocked his head at her.

"Teach you what?" He sounded playful, and Alice's heart fluttered.

She took a shallow breath, "To climb the tree. Teach me to climb the tree." Challenge alit Boris's face. The smirk turned into a grin, as he gave her a once over. She was wearing her light blue dress, with the white apron tied tightly around her slim waist. Striped stalking reached just above her knees, and black boots adorned her feet.

"In that?" He asked, almost as an afterthought, "Okay. I'll teach you to climb trees." Alice kept her face passive.

Boris stepped up to the base of the tree, and pointed at a sturdy looking branch, that Alice assumed would be her start. "Step onto the branch and grab the one above it." Alice walked over, and hesitantly surveyed the tree. She was nervous.

She felt Boris move behind her. His hands gripped her waist, and he leaned in, whispering in her ear, "I'll catch you if you fall, Alice." Her cheeks warmed again, as heat spread from his hands up her body. His warm breath trickled in her ear.

Alice placed a foot on the branch, and reached up, grabbing the higher one for support. She stood there, frozen, and unsure what to do next. Slowly, Boris let go of her, and observed her.

"Good. Now, pull yourself up to the next branch." He said. Alice clung to the branch above her. She'd never been good at lifting herself up. As her knuckles whitened, she tried to pull herself up. That was until she no longer felt the branch under her hands. She had slipped.

A small squeak left her lips, and she found herself in the warm arms of Boris.

Alice offered him a tiny smile, which was returned with a larger one.

"Nice try, Alice. Although, it would have gone better if you pulled yourself up." He teased, and she blushed.

"I would have it if I could." She stated lamely. Boris gave her a light shrug, and bounded up the tree in a single leap.

When he sat on the largest part of the branch, Alice let go of his shirt that had fallen victim to her hold. She smoothed the wrinkled fabric.

A moment later, Alice realized she was seated in Boris's lap.

Blushing slightly, she pushed herself away, nearly falling out of the tree, if it weren't for Boris's hold.

"Alice, you don't have to distance yourself from me." Boris sounded hurt, and she knew why.

Tentatively, Alice snuggled back into Boris's arms, her eyes glued to the cloudless sky. She felt Boris drape the boa around her. He nuzzled her neck, and Alice tensed.

". . . Me." He murmured into the supple skin of her neck.

"What?" Alice breathed, as Boris's hand brushed her hip bone.

"Kiss me." He placed a feather light kiss on the nape of her neck.

She opened her mouth to object, but she paused. Did she really not want to kiss Boris? "Okay."

Boris pulled away from her neck, eyes open, waiting for her initiate the kiss.

She brought her hands forward, and placed them on the side of his face. His skin was smooth under hers, and his hair soft against her finger tips. Alice leaned closer, touching her nose to his. It wasn't like this was her first time kissing someone, Boris included, but she still felt a flutter to her stomach. Their lips touched, and Alice sighed into him.

It wasn't a firework kiss, because she knew nothing like that existed. But it was a kiss that made her heart pound, and her core to warm with excitement. The kiss was slow, as their lips melded together. Alice's eyes closed, as Boris deepened the kiss. Her body was turned into him, and his arms enfolded her.

She drew back, breath short. Boris's eyes opened slowly, as he smiled at her.

"I love you Alice. I really love you." He said, his lips forming his Cheshire cat grin.

She didn't say it back, but opted for, "I know." They kissed again, Alice feeling more alive than ever. She knew she should have said it to him, but she choice not to. She would. When the time was right. But not now.

Even though Alice swore to herself she wouldn't fall in love, she did anyway. She melted into his arms. She hadn't known when it happened, but all Alice knew was, she loved it when he said her name, and she loved him.

**I'm not actually sure what to say. I think it was pretty good. I haven't played the game, but I have read walkthroughs and stuff. (I read the manga and was outraged. They should have split it up, so five chapters was for each character outcome like the game. I can't believe she ended up with Blood. . .) Boris Airay is the best. I hope I did his character enough justice. I also hope I didn't make Alice blush too much. . . So, leave me a review, and hopefully I'll find time to write more. **

**~Emerald~ **


End file.
